More to life than this
by Kitsune Seven
Summary: When Katsuya finds his life at an end for 5 years, he doesn’t find himself where he thinks he should be. SetoJou ShounenaiYaoi.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. I do, however, own this plot. I make no money from the creation of this fanfic.

****

Summary: When Katsuya finds his life at an end for 5 years, he doesn't find himself where he thinks he should be.

****

Warnings: This fiction contains strong language, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, implied/spoken of abuse and rape, as well as a lot of Seto OOC-ness. If any of these offend you in any way, you have thus been warned.

****

Authoress' Note: Like I said, you have been warned, Seto is very OOC in this fic, at least for now. Also, a very special, most wonderful Thank You goes out to JohnnyJosh for being such a fantabulous Beta!!!

More to Life than This

Chapter I

"It's Not Over"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they've found a cure."

Honey-toned eyes grew wide.

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I…" The tall figure of the powerful CEO known as Seto Kaiba turned away as the words left his lips. This couldn't be happening… He was losing him. Well, one way or another he was going to lose him… It wasn't fair! They had just found each other!

Well, no. Not exactly. They had known each other for years. But only a mere two months prior, they had finally confronted each other in a way they never had before. They had finally admitted it. Admitted to their unresolved hatred for each other. Admitted to their unrequited love for each other.

It just wasn't fair!

"When… When can I get it?" The question was almost hesitant, but the excitement in the blonde's voice was unmistakable.

"Tomorrow…"

"So soon?! Oh Seto, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah…"

"Seto?"

"Yes Pup?" He only turned to face the other male when he felt him stand and approach. Oh, how those bronze orbs did shine…

A chaste kiss fell upon his lips before the other spoke. "Thank you…" And Seto couldn't bring himself to reply.

About five months prior, Katsuya Jounouchi had been diagnosed with a new form of brain cancer. It would eat away at the soft cranial tissue until nothing was left but a pile of bones and flesh. Kaiba, having been one of the first to find out about it, had assembled a team of experts to work day and night to find a cure. But what they had found had not pleased the brunette in any way.

"Katsuya… This cure -"

"Is worth it." The blonde cut off. It was like his life had been handed back to him. He didn't think he could ever be happier. Here he was, in the home of the man he had loved for over three years, and being told he would be able to live to see this new-found relationship through. Nothing could have been better.

"No, Katsuya, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Before speaking, the corporate executive took in a deep breath, steadying himself, before exhaling in a long sigh. "The treatment takes a very long time to administer. And you have to be asleep for the entire ordeal, or your body won't be able to handle it."

"How long is a long time?"

He didn't want to tell him.

"Seto, how long?"

"Five years…"

Silence.

Seto had yet to be able to meet his Puppy's eyes since the conversation had begun. But the gentle touch of a hand upon his cheek forced his azure gaze to rise.

"Five years?" Seto couldn't contain himself. Tears filled his eyes. It wasn't fair!

"Five years."

A pause. And then -

"Will you wait for me?"

And he lost it.

Thrusting himself upon the shorter male, he simultaneously brought his hands up to either side of the other's face, capturing his lips in a heated, heart-felt kiss. It lasted several long minutes, only coming to an end for that hateful bodily need for oxygen.

Blue met brown as Seto locked their eyes. "I'll always wait for you, Katsuya. Always…"

"Then it will be worth it." A smile lit up his face as the two embraced each other in a tight hug.

--------------

"Are you sure about this, Pup?"

"I'm sure." Their heated gazes met.

"But we've only been together for two months. I don't want you to be rushed."

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I've been dreaming of this night for over three years. Please, Seto. Take me."

And he took him.

--------------

The two awoke a short while later, still covered in sweat and bodily fluids. It was rather sticky upon the brunette's king-sized bed. And the CEO didn't care for it one bit.

"Pup… Wake up." His fingers trailed through his now-official lover's golden locks. Katsuya stirred slightly, not really wanting to be awoken from his peaceful slumber.

"Nnn… Seto, don't tell me you want another go… I'm so sore…"

A gentle laugh escaped the brunette's lips as he looked upon his Puppy.

"No, don't worry your pretty little head. We just need to clean up. We can't lay around in this mess all night. Come on, we'll take a shower, then change the sheets, and then you can go back to sleep."

So the two stood, and Seto had to help the blonde walk across the large room into the bathroom. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was sore. So the two showered, the taller of the two offering his support to his Puppy, then proceeded to towel each other dry, return to the master bedroom, and change the bed sheets to a silken blue set. They curled up together, Katsuya's back to Seto's chest, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

--------------

Morning came all too soon for either of them. Katsuya was the first to awaken, with the sun's warming light shinning upon his face. He yawned, sat up, and stretched. Somewhere in his nether-regions, he was reminded of the little excursion he and his love had experienced the night prior. And he couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face.

Standing from the bed, he was determined to pace in circles around the large room until he could walk acceptably without too much of a limp or wince, or until there was a shallow track worn into the rich hardwood floors. It took nearly half an hour before the blonde was satisfied.

He hadn't noticed the sapphire eyes gazing upon him since about ten minutes into his pacing session. But when he stopped, he felt the gaze. Turning to the bed, he smiled warmly to his newfound lover, his eyes sending a silent message of remembering last night. And he received the same look in return.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"That's good. You need to be well rested for today."

Today… How could he have forgotten? Today would be his last day for five years… A sadness overcame his face. He returned to the bed, sitting just upon the edge with his back towards Seto. He didn't look back when he felt the bed shift, nor when he felt two strong arms encircle him.

"Katsuya, it'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"But… Five years? Why does it have to be so long?" Tears were beginning to prick at the back of his eyes.

"I don't know the why's, or the how's, or anything like that. All I'm concerned about is that this will cure your illness. That this will bring you back to me for good." He couldn't stop them. Couldn't stop the waterfall of tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Shh… Pup, come here…" The blonde didn't seem to react as he was turned against the taller male's chest, only to begin sobbing into the exposed flesh.

Everything was moving way too fast. He had just finished high school, found a job, obtained his long-standing love, and was about to lose it all for five years. Five years! But it was a cure. In comparison, five years was nothing to an entire life.

After a good ten minutes, the two bodies pulled apart, and amber caught sapphire. Seto smiled gently, one of those few, genuine smiles that always left Katsuya feeling both weak in the knees and privileged beyond reason, and kissed the blonde on the forehead, gaining a gentle bit of laughter as his reward.

"Come on, we should get dressed. I want to do some things today." Jonouchi spoke as he stood from the bed, heading towards Seto's closet door.

"What are you doing?"

"Borrowing some clothes. You don't mind, do you?" It was a rhetorical question, and so the blonde didn't bother to look back for a reply.

He felt the presence behind him just a split second before Katsuya found himself forcibly turned, pushed back against the wall of the large walk-in closet, his lips captured in a possessive kiss.

--------------

So they spent the day like an average couple. They went out to eat. They went window shopping. They just spent time together. Mokuba came with them, wanting to also spend time with the blonde before his "long sleep".

Jou didn't ask about how the younger Kaiba had found out about everything, but was simply happy to have his company.

"Jou! Jou!" The blonde turned as he heard his name being called out. He watched as Mokuba rushed out of a store he had never seen him disappear into, and up to him. He was hiding something behind his back…

The pre-teen held his hands behind his back, as if daring Katsuya to ask what he was hiding.

"Jou, pick a hand!"

"Left." It came without hesitation, and with a warm smile. Jou had always liked the left, his reasoning being that three of them made a right.

Before he could blink, the blonde found a necklace being thrust into his face. And his eyes watered. Hanging from a black band was a charm in the shape of a Duel Monsters card. He knew what it was. He had seen identical lockets hanging from the necks of both Kaiba brothers since he had first met them. Within them were images of the other, which the brothers coveted. And now they offered one to him…

Jou Bent down slightly, so as Mokuba could place the necklace over his head, which the young boy did. Standing straight again, the amber-eyed male took the locket in his hands and opened it carefully. Inside was a picture of the three of them, one Katsuya hadn't even known had ever been taken. The blonde had his back against the chest of his newfound lover. They were sitting against a tree, with Mokuba beside them. Seto's eyes were closed, but a smile held his lips. Jou held a book in his hands, and it appeared as though he was reading aloud to the younger Kaiba, which, if memory served correctly, he indeed was.

"It's to make sure you don't forget about us!" The smile on the raven-haired boy's face didn't hide the waver in his voice.

Jounouchi fell to his knees, enclosing the young male in his arms. "Oh Mokuba, thank you so much…!" He felt short arms wrap around his midsection and hold tight. None of them rightly cared about the looks the three were receiving from people passing by.

After a good few minutes, the two pulled away, the older standing. A gentle hand upon the shoulder turned amber eyes to sapphire.

"Come on, Pup. It's almost time."

They walked to the massive Kaiba Corp. building, having only been a few blocks away anyways. It was a bit odd to see the tall building seemingly void of life. But Kaiba had only wanted essential people here for this process, and had thus given the rest of the employees the day off.

The small group traveled down the private elevator to one of the many sub-basements, one of the lowest underground. When the thick sliding doors pulled back, the three were greeted by about half a dozen men in white coats. And suddenly, Jounouchi found himself very nervous. This was it. The last few moments he would be living for the next five years.

The blonde looked down when he felt a hand take his own and squeeze gently. A smile crossed his face when he saw Seto's fingers entwined with his own. The brunette always seemed to know just when he needed that extra little bit of reassurance.

"Mister Jounouchi." The oldest-looking over the men in white stepped forward slightly. "Are you ready?" The blonde nodded. "Then let's get you undressed."

--------------

A few minutes later, Katsuya walked into a large white room, clad only in a small robe. Seto was there, as well as the rest of the doctors. The blonde had figured out who they were rather quickly. They were the ones who were going to put his life on hold.

He was nervous beyond reason. He didn't quite feel comfortable knowing he would spend the next five years completely naked.

Amber eyes searched the room, looking for the younger brother of the man he loved, and couldn't seem to find him. Though, it did give him a chance to take in everything in the room. To his left, the wall was empty, but for a large tinted window, at least a good story above where he now stood. To his right, things he had never seen. Computers, gadgets and wires littered the floor and walls, things he didn't know how to work or what they did. But he had a rough guess. And right before him, a long tube. It was big, big enough to hold a human at least twice his size. Glass covered the top of it, slid down to allow his entrance, half of it just as tinted as the window above him. He could see a pillow within it, blue and inviting, just where the tint of the glass, once slid into place, would have ended. He figured it was so that his face would be visible. Seto was always being ingenious like that.

His eyes fell gently upon said male, trying to hide their fear of the unknown. He was glad that the head doctor had allowed him to keep with him the prize he had received earlier, the locked hanging from around his neck. He wanted Seto and Mokuba to be the first things he saw once he awoke, even if it was just a photograph of them.

"Alright, Mister Jounouchi. It's time we got you situated, and everything underway." The blonde didn't even turn as he heard the voice coming from behind him. He knew it was the doctor who had come with him when he had gone to undress.

Katsuya took a wobbly step forward, almost losing his balance completely. Knock it off, you moron! Stop being so weak in front of him! True, the brunette, at one time, had always called him weak. But that was back when they fought constantly. Fought to get the other's attention. But Jou had always tried to prove the CEO wrong, always tried to prove he was stronger than expected. It figured that now, in his most desperate time of wanting to prove himself, he wouldn't be able to.

But Seto was there for him. Seto was the one who closed the gap between the lovers, and took the blonde into his arms.

The brunette led him over to the long tube, and gently forced him down to sit upon the edge of it. It was cold to the touch, as Katsuya had figured it might be. Not like it mattered. He wouldn't be able to feel it in a few moments.

"Seto…?" The blonde couldn't bring his gaze up to meet those of the one he spoke to.

"What is it, Pup?" His voice held a false calm to it. Katsuya knew this was tearing his love up inside just as much as it was himself.

"I'll understand if you can't keep your promise…" His honey-toned orbs forced themselves up as he spoke the words, knowing that Seto knew full well what he spoke of.

He wasn't expecting the gentle hands upon his cheeks, nor the gentle kiss he received on the forehead.

"I would wait an eternity for you, Katsuya Jounouchi." Tears welled in both of their eyes as they simultaneously closed the small gap between them, their lips crashing together in hunger and need. They didn't bother to think who first forced the other's mouth open, only acknowledged that their tongues met in a dance that announced their love for the other. It didn't matter that half a dozen men in white coats stood watching the couple a bit anxiously, or that Mokuba stood crying up behind the large tinted window watching them. All that mattered, at that moment in time, was their kiss. Their kiss. One they wouldn't share again for five agonizing years.

The need for air forced them apart, and Seto took a step back, knowing the doctors needed to set about their business. Their eyes never left each other as the six men bustled about the blonde, beginning their preparations.

"Mister Jounouchi, if you'll please remove the robe, and lie down." Katsuya barely heard him, but obeyed. He stood, legs weak, and pulled the small robe down from his shoulders, revealing himself to the men. He still held eye contact with Seto, though he knew how much the brunette wanted to wrack his body with his eyes. And he appreciated that he didn't.

Having the robe gathered up from him by one of the doctors, the blonde clambered into the tube, laying his head gently upon the soft blue pillow. Blue, just like Seto's eyes. He wondered if it had been done intentionally. All the while, he still held the other's gaze, wanting the last thing he saw to be Seto looking back upon him.

His ears went numb to what he was being told, barely feeling the IV needle being pushed into the top of his hand. A gentle sort of burn went through him, as he felt some sort of liquid being forced into his blood stream.

He saw those eyes. Those blazing sapphire eyes looking back and him with as much love and devotion as Katsuya knew he held for the other. He thought to himself, as a haze settled upon his mind, I love Seto Kaiba. Then everything went black.


End file.
